1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a traction control device that prevents a slip of a driving wheel.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-178450, filed on Aug. 10, 2012, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in, for example, JP 2007-045208, a vehicle including an automatic clutch which is automatically engaged or disengaged at the time of starting of the vehicle without an operation by a rider, and a traction control device is known. When a driving wheel slips at the time of starting of the vehicle, the traction control device decreases an output of an engine to suppress the slip.
In a vehicle including a clutch which is engaged or disengaged in accordance with the output or the rotation speed of the engine, when the output of the engine is decreased by the traction control device at the time of starting of the vehicle, the position of the clutch is changed as the output of the engine is decreased. The engaging force of the clutch is changed in accordance with the position of the clutch. Therefore, even when the output of the engine is decreased by the traction control device, the decreased output cannot be efficiently conveyed to the driving wheel. For this reason, the slip of the driving wheel is not sufficiently suppressed. JP 2007-045208 describes technology for solving this problem, by which, while a traction control section performs the control to decrease the output of the engine, control of increasing the engaging force of a starting clutch is performed, so that the slip of the driving wheel is suppressed.
When the control of increasing the engaging force of the starting clutch is performed while the traction control section performs the control to decrease the output of the engine, the ratio of conveyance of the output of the engine to the driving wheel can be improved. However, when the starting clutch is in a half clutch state, the slip of the driving wheel cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Therefore, at the time when the starting clutch is engaged, the amount of slip of the driving wheel is increased. As a result, the comfort of riding is lowered.